Percy Jackson Prince Of The Universe
by Chaos and Order Will Rule
Summary: What if Percy Jackson was the son of chaos instead of Poseidon, what if Chaos wanted Percy just to have a normal life so he wouldn't get power hungry... Find Out More In My Book. I know cheesy but still
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HOO or PJO all credits go to Rick Riordan and please comment for feedback :D😁 Also Annabeth and Percy aren't together in this story 😱

Percy Jackson POV

I was running away from the place I used to call home my family, but instead of taking me in like a proper family would they treated me like trash, well at least they didn't until James came along.

*FlashBack*

It was just a stormy day, for some weird reason Zeus was in rage, we're not sure why, but whatever it was it couldn't have been good, Than all of a sudden the bell rang, either signalling a new demigod or an attack on campus, I just decided to go for the first option and I rushed towards the front of the camp border and to try and rescue the demigod because I knew how it felt when your'e getting chased, because all the campers here remember, that feeling where you don't know what's going on or what the hades is chasing you, when I was running to the camp front I could remember the rain falling down on me, and the thunder and lightning flashing all around me. This kid must have been the son of a very important god I thought to myself as I saw a giant chasing him, I ran towards him disregarding the fact that Annabeth was shouting that I needed a god to kill it. I pulled out riptide at started slashing at the giant, it shouted "Perseus Jackson, I was sent by your true mother and father, Cha". Then all of sudden Zeus appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the giant right in the heart and he never got to finish the what he was about to say.

"Perseus Jackson what were you doing just staring at the giant?" Zeus asked infuriated, if my son hadn't helped you and leave the monster weak enough for me to finish it off, you would have been a dead demigod by now. "I...I...I heard it speak to me" "Well really what did it say" Zeus asked sarcastically "It told me m...my mother was cha" Zeus sneered at him "There's no such greek god called Cha" "I think he meant Chaos lord Zeus" All of a sudden Zeus turned as pale as a ghost, "Im...Impossible" he stuttered, realizing what he did he summoned the courage to speak in full sentences "There's no such thing as Chaos and that's that, unless you want me to strike you down with my master bolt, you shall never repeat this conversation to anyone else, swear on the river styx" "I Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon swear not to repeat this conversation to anyone else unless Zeus allows me to" Zeus's body relaxed knowing that he would not break the oath.

Time Skip 3 Hours Later

3rd Person POV

The sign of the master bolt came on top of James head, Chiron announced "All hail James Alexander Gordon, Son of Zeus" They all bowed down to James, well except for Percy and his friends, something about him they just didn't like, "Does that mean that I'm the heir to the throne and the Olympian Council? James asked with a cocky smile approaching on his face, "That's not exactly how it works James" Chiron informed him "Ohhh, then what do I have to do to become the heir to my father's throne" Well first of all you have to become a god, and in order to become a god you have to save olympus or destroy a powerful monster" Chiron told him, "Well I slayed a giant earlier just now" Chiron looked impressed, meanwhile Percy just rolled his eyes, letting him get the attention, "Meanwhile that kid with black hair and green eyes just ran away hiding" All of Percy's friends was about to rush to James and start to beat him up but then Percy just told them not to, because he was new.

But then Percy started to regret that decision as one of the worst mistakes in his life.

What will Percy regret and why,

Things to review:

Should Order be Percy's godfather or his biological father along with Chaos?


	2. A New Purpose

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the HOO and the PJO all credits go to Rick Riordan and please comment for what I should do :D Thanks

Percy Jackson POV

*Still Flash Back*

The day that I let James take credit for defeating the Giant was the day my life was absolute misery, he blamed everything thing he did on me, when he put the whole Aphrodite's cabin shampoo with soap they blamed it on him, when he broke all the Apollo cabin's bow's he blamed it on me, when he stole the Hephaestus cabin's metals he blamed it on me, so you get the idea, everything he did he blamed it on me. Pretty soon the whole camp was against me except for Annabeth, Nico and Thalia, but I didn't get to see them so often because they were all doing something. Annabeth was the head architect of Olympus and because of that they gave her immortality, she would occasionally visit camp half blood, to see me but to also redesign the cabins. Thalia was the lieutenant of the hunters so she would only come if Artemis ordered them to, or they were being chased by an army of monsters which only ever happened once, and that was because Artemis wasn't there. Nico was also away, he was now the prince of the underworld and received immortality, so he helped his dad take care of the underworld and run away souls, he like the others would visit because his dad forced him to spend more time with the living(Like hades ever did)but whenever that happen the only person he would ever meet would be me, Thalia or Annabeth. It got so bad that I ended up running away from it all. I left a note in my cabin for Poseidon(my dad)Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, saying that I couldn't stand it in camp anymore and that I wanted to just be left alone with no more James

*Flash Back End*

When I was running in the forrest, I met Hermes, "what do you want Hermes" I inquired, "Oh nothing it's just father told me to fetch you to go to an Olympian council meeting" he replied lazily "Yeah sure take me up" Then Hermes teleported us to the Olympian council.

Zeus POV

Finally that brat Percy Jackson is here, time to teach him a lesson

Percy POV

When Hermes teleported us to the Olympian Council I saw the us they all frowned especially my dad, Perseus Jackson you are herby accused of treason of giving information to Gaia during the war" "WHAT! I didn't tell Gaia anything, last time I remember I was the one who defeated her, and helped you guys" Zeus boomed "Lies, I herby sentence Perseus Jackson to death by my master bolt any last words hero" Zeus said those last words in sarcasm, "Just I'll be back and don't expect mercy Zeus" As I mist travelled out of there to a nearby forrest.

I was running in the forrest with tears streaming down my face, I was thinking about the good times I had there when I first got there not knowing a clue what was going on up to the point when I defeated Gaia. Then all of a sudden I saw a portal, then a male and a female, their aura was extremely powerful, much more powerful than the gods aura, "Who are you" I asked pointing out riptide at the what seemed to be a couple, "We are Chaos and Order", They replied in unison, "ooookay I got 2 questions, 1 Who's Chaos and who's Order 2. Why are you speaking like that" The woman answered "I'm Chaos and my husband over there is Order and I thought you'd like our voices like that son" I just looked at them like they were crazy, "Did you just say son!? "Yes we did in fact, you were originally our son but then we decided that you had to much power so we just let you hang out with demigods and gods for a while, also it was kind of a punishment because you tried to help a planet during a war and you broke the law of their planet, and they kind of complained that you broke their ancient law, so they asked us to punish you or else they would try to attack our home country and we didn't want people to die so we just decided to give you an 18 year punishment of being a demigod. Wait sorry what are the gods of, "Oh yeah we forgot that we took your memories, myself and Order are the creators of the universe, Here you go let me give you back your memories" Chaos told me as she put her hand on my head, and I screamed but then I stopped, I remembered everything

Hahaha I'm so evil leaving you guys on a cliffhanger

So what I have decided is to make order the person who created the oceans so that percy will have even more powers over the ocean than he did before

Peace:D


	3. The Light In The Shadow

Again please comment about what you want to happen in the story you guys make this story not me.😉

Percy Jackson POV

I remembered being the first ever, child of Chaos and Order, I remembered creating earth and allowing my brothers and sisters to have their domains, I remembered going onto Omega planet, and helping them fight against my brother Oblivion, I remembered making him fade into the void for the rest of entirety, I remembered all the dark secrets of the universe(because I was the prince) for example Nyx was actually scared of the dark, but the reason why she's the primordial of the dark so that she could overcome her fear, Pontus loved hugs even though he would never admit it, and that Gaia, despite trying to destroy Olympus actually was the kindest, but most childish of them all, the only reason why she attacked Olympus was because the gods had taken out her sons, and let's face it. Imagine you take a short nap(*Cough a Millenia Cough*) and your children are all dead and locked in the deepest part's of the underworld, you wouldn't exactly be delighted now would you. All of a sudden Chaos and Order perked up interrupting my thoughts, "There's a primordial council meeting being called, in your honour Percy, it turns out your brother's and sister's did remember, "Remember what" I asked, "The day your 18 year sentence was released" "Really they remembered why? "As we do recall you were always their favourite, looking out for them all the time" "Well what are we waiting for, mum dad let's go.

*Primordial Meeting

3rd Person POV

There was a crazy amount of chatter going on in the throne room, but they were all focused on one topic and that was Percy Jackson coming back.

Gaia POV

*Screams*

AHHHH I'm so excited today, this is the day that my favourite brother comes back from his punishment, well technically speaking he's my dad because he created earth, which created me, soooo you see our family's kind of messed up. I better be quite, Grandma and Grandpa are calling me to a primordial meeting.

Percy Jackson POV

I'm so excited to see my daughter, I have been missing her ever since I got my memory back, since father and mother called a primordial council meeting, and well since I was one I had to participate (DUH) any-who, I wanted to see everyone again since it was quite a while since I last saw them. So I flashed to the throne room and we saw all 12 primordials, they were all silent for a moment, I thought that they weren't happy to see me, but after that moment of silence the whole place went into chaos. Then the ironic part was that Chaos had to stop the madness before she went crazy and blew up the place, it only happened a few times, the scariest one was when Nyx gave birth to the 3 fates and everyone started chatting all at once. Chaos got so overwhelmed at how much chaos there was she accidentally blew up the place, and my throne is right next to her I tell you, I may be immortal but it still hurts like tartarus, and it didn't help that it took me a year in bed to recover, and a whole planet got destroyed(not earth) because all the primordials were busy recovering in a hospital bed, due to the fact that their enemy set an omega bomb, something 100times stronger than a nuke that destroyed the whole planet. Which is sad because we lost an little bit of our power because they worshipped us. When Chaos stopped the madness she announced that I was back, some people mumbled under their breath, "Captain Obvious" but no one dared to say it out loud due to the fact that Chaos could wipe them all out with a sweep of a hand. Suddenly I was tackled by Gaia, "I miss you too sister" "Dad never leave like that again" "Sure Gaia" (Chaos clearing throat) "Now we have important matters to attend to, and Gaia I believe you and Ouranus have to be somewhere now" "Oh yeah right thanks for reminding us Chaos, Bye everyone" and with that Ouranus and Gaia flashed out, "Now for the next order of business, Percy since you just came back, your going to have to take a new job and go back to Olympus and reveal yourself and the rest of the Primordial Council, now we have a little presentation to show them how strong they are, that's why Gaia and Ouranus left, they went back to earth to rally the titans, all you have to do is say out loud "Stop daughter, I hate them too, but we need to know when enough is enough. You got it?" "Yep" "Okay let's go people" " Wait you mean the whole primordial council is coming too?" "Course how else do you think that we're going to convince them"

Hope you like my story, I decided that I'm going to try and upload every Wednesday, unless I magically get 100 likes on my story then I'll post everyday, until then we'll just have to wait and see won't we. Thanks and I hope you visit me again soon😉


End file.
